Harry fell in love
by Rella Amelia Dalton
Summary: Harry fell in love. will the girl love him back?


**Chapter 1-The beginning**

Harry is beginning his 7th year at Hogwarts. He's very excited about it. He missed his friends, especially Hermione. After the accident in the department of mysterys, when he almost lost Hermione he realised that his feelings for her were stronger. She wasn't just a good friend to him. She was more that that. She was intelligent, smart and very beautiful girl.

Hermione didn't know that. She didn't know anything about his feelings to her. To Hermione he was her best friend. They've been best friends six years now. He was someone she trusts and she knew that she can tell anything to him. He was always there for her. He supported her in any way he could.

When Ron started seeing Padma last year, tehy didn't see him very often. Hermione felt like the trio was falling apart. She was quite sad beacause she missed him alot. And now she barely saw him, beacause Dumbledore has chosen him to be head girl.

Harry was head boy. Dumbledore wrote him and said that they have their own commonroom and dorms. He had nothing against it, althought he would miss Ron and the other Gryffindors.

He was laying on his bed when he heard his ouncle yelling. „Get your stuff boy, we have to go" Harry got up and took his trunk, what he had packed earlier, and went downstairs. He didn't tell Durslays about Sirius and his death. They still thought that somewhere out there is a murderer who is Harry's godfather.

When Harry got to King's Gross station he finally say Hermione

„Harry" yelled Hermione, who run into him and gave him tight hug.

„'Mione" said Harry happily. „wow you've changed" he said when he looked at her. Hermione said nothing, just blushed a little.

„Have you seen Ron?" she asked him „I'd like to see him he even didn't write me." she said and looked down. Harry heard dissapointment in her voice.

„I haven't seen him" said Harry and went into train. He was jalous at Ron. Hermione even didn't ask hoe _he_ had been. No, she asked about Ron. _Don't be silly._ He said to himself.

Hermione was quite confused when Harry just turned around and went to the train. She didn't know what she had said or done, but she couldn't stand the thought that Harry might be mad at her. She want to train too and soon she found him, sitting alone, looking out of the window.

„Harry, what is it? What happened? What did i do?"

Harry looked up. „Oh, 'Mione. No, you did nothing"

„Then what happened?" she asked and sat down in front of Harry.

„I just...!" He looked at her. He couldn't tell the truth but he knew that Hermione won't leave him alone, not until he tells her something. „I was just thinking of Sirius"

„Oh" said Hermione and looked down. „I miss him too"

„I know you do 'Mione" but Hermione didn't listen. She was looking out of the window where was Ron. She jumped up and felt Harry alone.

Harry looked out of the wondow where he saw hermione hugging Ron. „oh i wish to be Ron right now" he said under his breath. Soon all three of them were sitting and talking. Well, Hermione and Ron were the ones who were talking. Harry was quiet all the way to Hogwarts. Even in dinner he didn't say a word.

As soon as the dinner was over, he left Ron and Hermione alone and went to commonroom.

„did you noticed that Harry was too quiet?" he asked from Hermione

„He was?" Hermione answered to Ron with question. She didn't notice this at all. She had great time with Ron and had forgotten everything.

„yea, he was" he replied while sending Hermione to her commonroom what she shared with Harry.

„well i quess i could ask him" she said to Ron.

„How does it feels to be head girl" he asked curiously. Hoping to change the subject.

„oh it feels wonderful. But i know that i will miss all gryffindors. Especially you." she said softly and touched his hand.

Ron looked at her with suprise. „you're my best friend, that's why" she added althought she didn't meant it. When she saw him in the station, she noticed how handsome he was. She tried to deny and reject the thoughts of her and Ron, but she couldn't help it. She realized that she has a cruch on him.

„umm.. yea 'Mione. I'll miss you too" he said feeling a little unconfortable. „Here we are" he said and for some reason and for his suprise he felt relief, of being in front of her commonroom.

„oh yes" she said sadly. „So, see you in the morning" she said and tried to be cheerful.

„in the morning yea" he said still feeling a bit unconfortable. „Night 'Mione"

„Goodnight Ron" she said and went to commonroom. She saw Harry sitting in front of fireplace. She walked closer to him.

Harry heard her coming, but kept looking in front of him.

„Harry" she started, but Harry didn't move. „You okay?" she asked

„yes" he answered shortly. „why you ask?"

„Well Ron said that..." but Harry didn't let her finish. He had enough. Seeing her flirting with Ron all the way to Hogwarts was too much. And even now she justcouldn't but had to mention his name again.

„I'm going to bed" he said sharply and stood up.

„Alright" she said in suprise. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with him „Goodnight Harry" she said but Harry had already left the room. She had nothing left to do but go to bed. Before falling asleep, she was thinking about Ron.

Harry instead was thinking about Hermione. He wasn't sleepy, he just wanted to be alone and not hear her talking about Ron.


End file.
